Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a touch control device, and more particularly to a touch control device with a three-dimensional (3D) detection function.
Description of the Related Art
Touch control devices are human-computer interaction devices which are in common use today. When a user sees text or figures displayed on a screen disposed on the back of a touch control device, and touches the position displaying the text or figures, the touch control device detects touch signals and transmits the touch signals to a controller. The controller processes the signals to generate output signals corresponding to the position touched. Common detection methods include a resistive detection method, a capacitive detection method, an infrared-ray detection method, and a surface acoustic wave detection method. For example, a capacitive detection system utilizes capacitors to serve as detectors. Therefore, when the user touches different positions, the detection system calculates the amount of change in all capacitors and generates output t signals corresponding to the touched position.
In recent years, a pressure detection device that detects the strength of the touch has become increasingly popular.